


Nos encontramos al otro lado

by KardiaDewitt



Series: El lobo en el mar. [1]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV), One Piece
Genre: Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Divagaciones, DivergenciaDeCanon, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Multi, NoMeMatenPorFavor, NoSeDeDondeSalioEsto, Sad, Slow Burn, TEPT, UniversoAlterno
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 20:11:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13934496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KardiaDewitt/pseuds/KardiaDewitt
Summary: Había cometido muchos errores en su vida, la mayoria de ellos por causa de su estupidez, sus últimos recuerdos felices se desvanecieron en la nada, y ella se volvió el lobo solitario de la manada, pero no siempre la manada debe ser de sangre ¿verdad? Los viejos dioses le dieron una oportunidad más de vivir.





	Nos encontramos al otro lado

**Author's Note:**

> No sé de dónde salió esto... supongo que fue de mi reciente y muy extraño extraño encantamiento con cierto personaje de OP, y mi amor incondicional por mi reina Sansa, pero una cosa llevo a la otra y dije: Why not? Esto es un crossover realmente salido de la nada y de la nada vendrán los capitulos, así que espero que si alguien lee esto, y de alguna manera muy extraña le parece agradable, deje un comentario... no sean timidos (?)

Había un penetrante olor a sangre, vísceras, humo y muerte, la nieve estaba teñida de rojo bajo su cuerpo, y todo en lo que podía pensar era en sus hermanos. Estaba asustada, iba a morir, lo sabía cuando palpó la herida espantosa entre sus costillas con la sangre tibia brotando, arrebatándole despacio los pensamientos cuerdos, apenas alcanzaba a escuchar los gritos desgarradores, distantes, el clamor de la guerra que se llevaba todo lo que amó, un chirrido agudo y algo que cimbró la tierra, el acero chocando con el acero, quería llorar en ese momento, pero no pudo, su visión borrosa solo le alcanzaba para distinguir la figura alta que se cernía sobre ella, una mano enguantada ahuecando su mejilla y la suplica doliente de alguien que no pudo hacer nada.

 

_Nadie puede proteger a nadie…_

Quería odiarlo pero no pudo, sorbió su nariz, y su último aliento solo le alcanzó para pedir perdón.

 

Dicen que antes de morir, se rememoran los momentos felices de tu vida, sin embargo para su corta vida, la felicidad apenas fue un trago insuficiente, todo lo que podía recordar fue el abrazo de su madre, el gesto amable y amoroso de su amado padre, y la sonrisa clara de sus hermanos, nada más… quería verlos una última vez, deseaba verlos ¿Estarían orgullosos? Ella no era un monstruo, ella simplemente sobrevivió a los males del hombre, y pareciera que pagó por todos los errores de su familia, aun que ya no importaba, ella se entregó a los brazos fríos del extraño, un beso gélido que le tornó la piel como escarcha con su sangre congelándose.

 

Lo último que supo, es que bajo el arciano, había muerto el último rey del invierno.

 

Las hojas rojas una a una cayeron al suelo, mientras el rostro tallado lloraba, lagrimas rojas que parecían sangre espesa, y el cuerpo de la niña fue sepultado en la tormenta del invierno, con las hojas coronando su cabeza, y una espada acostada en su regazo.

 

**En algún lugar del nuevo mundo.**

Habían estado en el mar durante casi un mes, los momentos tranquilos sin nada más que disfrutar de la paz era algo que se agradecía, pero cuando se prolongaba, comenzaba a ser fastidioso y hasta cierto punto desesperante, salir a la superficie era inservible, una niebla espesa engullía todo al horizonte, no había luz, solo una permanente nada, hasta aquel día. Cuando estaba por tomar otra clase de medidas, la voz eufórica de un tripulante anunció lo que tanto ansiaba desde hace días, la vista de tierra, apenas visible entre la gruesa capa de niebla, que entre más avanzaban, se desvanecía perezosa.

 

Era una isla pequeña, cubierta de blanco, lo que supuso que era nieve, no había rastro alguno de que alguien hubiera estado ahí, apareció de la nada, como cualquier otra curiosidad del otro lado de la red line, y la intriga lo hizo tomar precauciones, no acercarse demasiado a menos que lo considerase seguro, y así lo fue cuando encallaron. Cuando salieron a la superficie y respiró el aire, fue una sensación abrumadora, una energía extraña e invisible, y la fuerte sensación de tristeza mezclada con algo viejo, como si el lugar tuviera vida propia y latente. Sus pies tocaron la nieve, mientras su pecho se llenaba de algo parecido a la ansiedad, mientras en su cabeza algo lo llamó intruso, como si no perteneciera a ese lugar.

 

—Nadie baje, iré a investigar solo… —dio la orden.

 

—¡Pero capitán! Puede ser peligroso, —clamó el más confiable de sus nakama.

 

—Si no regreso pronto, entonces partan sin mi.

 

No había peligro, él lo supo de alguna forma, simplemente la voz lejana de su cabeza le susurraba que no molestara el lugar, pero era un pirata y no obedecía a nadie, ni siquiera a su insistente sentido común, inhalo profundo, ignorando las quejas a sus espaldas y avanzando despacio hasta perderse en la niebla que lo tragó.

 

El lugar era algo que jamás había visto en todos sus viajes, era algo de verdad pequeño así que no podía estar habitado, sobre todo porque el silencio reinaba de manera pacifica, de hecho era agradable la sensación de tranquilidad perpetua que había en el terreno, era él y el sonido de sus pasos crujiendo bajo la nieve de un blanco tornasolado en las vetas de luz que alcanzaron a tocarla desde el cielo. Sus ojos apuntaron a algo que de inmediato llamó su atención… un robusto árbol de madera blanca tan imponente que todo pensamiento en su cabeza se esfumó, las ramas se mecieron con suavidad, fue transportado a otro mundo, lejos de casa, admiró las hojas rojas, tan rojas como la sangre, a pies del árbol notó también una plantación de flores, rosas azules en botón. De repente ya no hubo niebla, sólo el alto sol brillando, dejando que su luz lo envolviera en misticismo, y al fin alcanzó a oír el dulce canto de un ave reposada sobre una de las ramas, era de un color rojo brillante, prácticamente sintió como si el animal lo atravesara con sus pequeños ojos, y voló al otro lado del árbol rodeándolo.

 

Se sintió idiota al seguir a un animal, pero sus pies simplemente se movieron, aun que sus manos hicieron recio el agarre sobre su nodachi con cuidado se asomó, lo que encontró ahí lo dejó mudo y luego tenso, haciendo que su instinto actuara por encima de su razón, dejando que el pálido brillo de su hoja se asomara por encima de la funda. Una mujer estaba recostada contra el tronco, parecía dormir pacíficamente, como si ese fuera su lugar de descanso,  una de sus manos estaba sobre su costilla, la otra abrazada firmemente a una espada, parecía sumida en el sueño eterno de la muerte, a no ser por las respiraciones pausadas y relajantes, apenas lograba conjeturar sus ideas cuando se sumió en la belleza tranquila de su rostro.

 

Se acercó a ella, con cuidado, aun alerta por cualquier movimiento en falso, por más hermosa que le pareciera, no repararía en decapitarla en cuanto esta representara una amenaza. Pero no lo fue porque ella no despertó, se inclinó para observarla a detalle, notando que estaba fría, y alcanzó a percibir rasguños y hematomas en su piel, finalmente un olor a sangre que se mezcló con la fragancia dulce de las rosas azules que parecían servir como su lecho. Buscó de donde vino el olor oxido y notó angustiado lo que la ropa oscura de la mujer no le permitió ver en primera instancia, sangraba de la costilla, de inmediato alertó sus sentidos, alguien debió lastimarla, y con eso en mente, también supuso que alguien debió dejarla ahí y no debía estar lejos, pero nuevamente la voz en su cabeza lo molestó, diciendo que no había peligro, que todo estaba bien.

 

Se levantó para irse, sin remordimiento, aquella mujer no era su asunto, y prefería dejarla así, no iba a sobrevivir, no con esa herida. Cuando estaba por levantarse para marchar de regreso al submarino, sintió un agarre débil aun que firme, dirigió su mirada mortal hacia ella, encontrándose con los nublados ojos de la chica.

 

 _Por favor_ y _perdón_ fueron las palabras que escaparon roncas y débiles… Se zafó del agarre y comenzó a caminar, pero su cabeza continuó palpitando con algo parecido a la culpa, realmente odiaba sentirse así, gruñó en sus adentros, sabiendo que se iba a arrepentir de eso, y que probablemente sería demasiado tarde. Cuando la cargó, ella pese a su inconciencia se aferró a la espada, y así la llevó de vuelta al submarino, conforme avanzó, nuevamente la niebla volvió a tragarse el lugar, abandonándolo sin vuelta atrás, mientras el susurro de una voz vieja se despidió de la niña en sus brazos.

**Author's Note:**

> Conforme avance la historia se iran contando cosas por medio de los personajes. 
> 
> En cronologia, podemos decir que esto va luego de la temporada 7, y un rumor de reddit donde Sansa muere en un intento de salvar a Arya, respecto al universo de OP se ubica medio año antes de los acontesimientos en Punk Hazard.


End file.
